


Il Mio Angelo Custode, La Mia Anima Gemella

by Colpadellestelle_394



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BL, Lan Zhan is an angel, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, MDZS 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short & Sweet, The Untamed (TV) References, WangXian, Wei Ying is hurt, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, cql - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colpadellestelle_394/pseuds/Colpadellestelle_394
Summary: Gli angeli esistono davvero.Anche le Anime Gemelle esistono davvero.Ma sai che il tuo angelo custode è anche la tua anima gemella?Vedi, gli umani si reincarnano quattro volte nel corso di tutta la loro vita. E nelle tre volte che precedono la quarta, i loro angeli custodi vegliano su di loro e li preparano per la quarta reincarnazione, quella in cui finalmente scenderanno dal paradiso e si ricongiungeranno con loro.L’angelo Lan Wangji sta vegliando sulla super star Wei Wuxian, la sua anima gemella. È alla sua terza vita.Un’altra sola reincarnazione e Lan Wangji potrà finalmente incontrarlo. Il suo destino.In paradiso… l’amore non ha genere.La storia NON è mia, ma di @Sojuda1702; io la sto soltanto traducendo.
Relationships: Wei Wu Xian and Lan Wangji
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Guardian Angel, My Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250435) by [Sojuda1702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuda1702/pseuds/Sojuda1702). 



> Nota autrice originale: Ho adorato la storia di Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian. Questa sarà una storia breve, di circa 10-15 capitoli. Saranno per lo più momenti dolci, quindi spero vi piacerà.

**_Capitolo I: Caro Dio._ **

Gli angeli esistono davvero.  
  
Anche le Anime Gemelle esistono davvero.  
  
Ma sai che il tuo angelo custode è anche la tua anima gemella?  
  
Vedi, gli umani si reincarnano quattro volte nel corso di tutta la loro vita. E nelle tre volte che precedono la quarta, i loro angeli custodi vegliano su di loro e li preparano per la quarta reincarnazione, quella in cui finalmente scenderanno dal paradiso e si ricongiungeranno con le loro anime gemelle.  
  
L’angelo Lan Wangji sta vegliando sulla super star Wei Wuxian, la sua anima gemella. È alla sua terza vita.  
Un’altra sola reincarnazione e Lan Wangji potrà finalmente incontrarlo. Il suo destino.  
  
In paradiso… l’amore non ha genere.  
  
Lan Wangji ha vegliato su Wei Wuxian sin dalla sua prima vita, e nel corso di tutte quelle vite Wei Wuxian è sempre stato un’anima buona e gentile. Lan Wangji si sentiva un po’ amareggiato riguardo ad aver sempre scelto il bene per il mondo mortale. Proprio come Wei Wuxian nella sua vita attuale.  
  
Dopo anni di difficoltà, Wei Wuxian aveva finalmente raggiunto la vetta: era diventato l’attore più popolare della sua generazione. Lan Wangji aveva esultato per lui e si era persino vantato di lui con tutti gli altri angeli.

“Wangji sei così fortunato! La mia anima gemella è un disastro!” disse l’angelo Nie Huaisang, le cui sopracciglia si aggrottavano ogni qual volta pensasse di dover incontrare la sua anima gemella.  
  
“Non essere così, il motivo per cui sei destinato ad incontrare la tua anima gemella è perché siete perfetti l’uno per l’altro. Sono sicuro che le cose cambieranno. Non rinunciare a lei.” Wangji provò a consolare Huaisang, che fece le spallucce, continuando a guardare la sua anima gemella dallo schermo del suo cellulare.  
  
Oh si, anche gli angeli si erano evoluti e avevano deciso di copiare la tecnologia dei mortali, nonostante non ne avessero davvero bisogno. Avevano i loro poteri, gli piaceva solo l’idea di usare degli aggeggi come gli umani. Era più comodo.  
  
“Perché è così accigliato?” disse l’angelo Yanli, l’amica di Wangji che era appena entrata.  
  
“Per la sua anima gemella”  
  
“Ah… Oh hey! Congratulati con noi!” Yanli esclamò queste parole, cogliendo Wangji alla sprovvista.  
  
“Con noi? Perché con noi?”  
  
“Oh, hai per caso dimenticato che anche il mio Jin Zixuan ha raggiunto il successo per la sua collaborazione con il tuo Wuxian?”  
  
“Ah si giusto! Avevo dimenticato di te e Jin Zixuan… scusa”  
  
Wangji l’aveva proprio dimenticato. Era stato così concentrato su Wuxian che si era scordato che l’anima gemella di Yanli e la sua erano buoni amici.  
  
“Bene. Ci vediamo dopo, è notte… Zixuan starà pregando e devo essere lì” disse Yanli prima di levarsi in volo.  
  
Ah, giusto!  
  
Anche Wuxian starà pregando e Wangji non voleva perdersi una parola.  
E poi, Wangji sentì la sua voce calda e gentile.  
  
Caro Dio…  
  
Wangji fu trasportato nella stanza da letto di Wuxian. Era l’unico in grado di vederlo mentre rivolgeva la sua preghiera a Dio, che poi avrebbe dovuto consegnare in titolo di suo angelo custode.  
  
Wuxian era in ginocchio ai piedi del letto, con indosso un comodo pigiama.  
Il suo viso era etereo, come se lui stesso fosse un angelo.  
  


“Cosa vuoi che dica a Dio stasera, Wuxian?” Chiese Wangji, nonostante certamente lui non potesse né vederlo né sentirlo. Wangji si sedette vicino Wuxian, guardando la sua faccia aulica.  
  
“Voglio solo ringraziarti per avermi dato tutto ciò che desideravo e per cui avevo sperato” Disse con voce sincera. Le labbra di Wangji si piegarono in un sorriso.  
  
Distese le sue candide ali bianche e le avvolse attorno all’uomo che aveva sempre amato, come se lo stesse abbracciando.  
  
“Sono così orgoglioso di te Wuxian, ho sempre saputo fossi destinato alla grandezza… non vedo l’ora di incontrarti.” Disse Wangji. Stava ancora guardando ogni minimo dettaglio del suo viso quando Wuxian aprì i suoi occhi.  
  
Con sorpresa di Wangji, stava guardando dritto su di lui. Gli occhi dorati di Wangji si spalancarono.  
  
Wuxian sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Wangji emise un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Forse coprirlo con le ali era stato troppo. Wangji raddrizzò la schiena e mosse le ali.  
  
“È tutto per stasera, Wuxian?”  
  
“Grazie per avermi dato il miglior angelo custode… amen.” Disse Wuxian prima di arrampicarsi sul letto.  
  
Wangji lo osservò mentre giaceva accanto a lui.  
Potrebbe essere?  
  
“Puoi vedermi?”  
  
Ma Wuxian chiuse gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno profondo mentre un accenno di sorriso decorava le sue splendide labbra.


	2. 7 minuti

**_Capitolo 2: 7 minuti_  
  
** Nel mondo degli umani erano le 3 del mattino. In paradiso, decidi tu se sia giorno o notte.   
Wangji voleva guardare le stelle. Era divertente il fatto che desiderasse guardare le stelle, non si trovava già in paradiso? Il mondo è davvero misterioso.   
  
Wangji non riusciva a dimenticare il modo in cui Wuxian aveva lentamente sollevato il viso, cominciando a guardarlo, come se fosse a conoscenza del fatto che lui era lì.   
  
Impossibile. Nessun umano aveva mai visto il suo angelo custode prima d’ora.   
  
Era la prima volta che i loro occhi si incontravano, e che fosse una coincidenza o no, Wangji era rimasto sbigottito.   
  
I loro occhi si erano incrociati. Erano stati solo un paio di secondi, ma il cuore di Wangji non voleva smettere di battere violentemente.   
  
Quando Wangji aveva chiesto a Wuxian se potesse sentirlo, aveva disperatamente voluto che l’altro rispondesse di si.   
  
Ma sarebbe stato sbagliato, non avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi prima di quella quarta reincarnazione che Wangji temeva tanto. Avrebbe dovuto vedere morire Wuxian un’altra volta prima di ricongiungersi a lui.   
  
Quando Wuxian pregò di nuovo, era già mattina.   
Lui pregava prima di dormire e non appena si svegliava, per la gioia di Wangji.   
  
Caro Dio…  
  
Una brezza fresca e profumo di loto invasero il naso di Wangji e prima che potesse saperlo si ritrovò seduto nello stesso posto in cui era la scorsa notte. Questa volta, Wuxian era seduto sul letto, con la schiena poggiata sulla testiera del letto e lo stesso pigiama.   
  
“Buongiorno Wuxian” Wangji lo salutò vivacemente “Cosa vuoi che dica a Dio oggi?”   
  
“Oggi andrò a filmare all’estero, e prego per la sicurezza e per la buona salute. Per me stesso, il cast e la troupe, e per tutti i fan che mi supportano”  
  
Mio Wei Wuxian, sempre così gentile e amorevole.   
  
“Lo riferirò a Dio. È tutto?”  
  
“È tutto! Amen.” Disse Wuxian prima di alzarsi e camminare verso l’altra stanza, lasciando Wangji sorpreso, proprio come l’altra sera.   
  
Mi ha appena risposto? Wangji era sbalordito.   
  
Sto cominciando ad immaginarmi cose?  
  
Sette minuti.   
  
Wangji aveva sette minuti prima di esser ritrasportato in paradiso.   
Decise allora di seguire Wuxian, che era ora impegnato a fare le valigie.   
  
Normalmente, durante i sette minuti della sua visita a Wuxian, Wangji parlava sempre con lui e lo seguiva ovunque andasse, anche se sapeva lui non potesse sentirlo.   
  
Questa volta, Wangji era sospettoso. Si posizionò accanto a Wuxian e cominciò ad osservarlo attentamente.   
  
Wuxian continuava a fare le valigie, senza spiccicare una parola.   
  
Solo altri due minuti.   
  
Wangji si arrese, probabilmente quelle cose se l’era immaginate. Respirò profondamente e sorrise.   
  
“Spero farai un buon viaggio, Wuxian”  
  
Gettò uno sguardo al piccolo tavolo da caffè e notò la sua borsa.   
  
“Hey, non dimenticare la tua borsa delle medicine, okay? Non voglio che ti ammali, ci vediamo stasera” disse Wangji. Voleva di nuovo abbracciarlo con le sue ali, ma cambiò idea.   
  
Il tempo a sua disposizione era scaduto, fu trasportato indietro in paradiso.   
  
Allo stesso tempo… Wuxian guardò il tavolino da caffè… un lieve sorriso di formò sulle sue labbra.  
  
  



	3. Incidente

Capitolo 3: Incidente.

Wangji stava guardando Wuxian esibirsi con il co-protagonista Jin Zixuan in un fan meeting dallo schermo piatto della TV, montata sulla parete della sua camera da letto.   
“Oh, guardali!” Yanli ridacchiò quando entrambi gli attori intonarono un verso.

Wangji stava sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro. 

“Spero che nella prossima vita si incontrino di nuovo, e tornino ad essere amici” Disse Wangji, facendo squittire Yanli dall’esaltazione. 

“E poi anche noi ci rincontreremo e saremo amici!” Disse Yanli. 

Wangji le rivolse un sorriso.

Era una bella prospettiva, ma probabilmente non si sarebbero ricordati l’uno dell’altro.  
Quando finalmente gli angeli scenderanno dal paradiso e si ricongiungeranno ognuno con la propria anima gemella, essi diventeranno mortali e dimenticheranno del proprio vissuto da angelo. E solo nel caso in cui l’angelo aspetterà pazientemente e lascerà che Dio e la Natura facciano il proprio lavoro, l’angelo e l’anima gemella avranno una bellissima storia d’amore. 

C’erano stati tantissimi momenti durante i quali Wangji avrebbe voluto interferire e aiutare Wuxian, aveva dovuto auto-controllarsi specialmente quando quest’ultimo aveva cominciato ad essere il bersaglio di alcuni bulli.

Ricordava una volta in cui Wuxian stava piangendo da solo nella sua stanza. 

Aveva perso molto sostegno a causa di alcune stupide voci, ma nonostante questo aveva continuato a comportarsi in modo sincero e forte di fronte agli altri, potendo solo fare quello. 

Si inginocchiò, unì le proprie mani e pregò. 

Caro Dio…

La sua voce era tremante, incapace di finire una frase dal momento in cui era crollato.

Wangji si sedette accanto al giovane piangente che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. 

“Cosa che vuoi che dica a Dio oggi, Wuxian?” La voce di Wangji era tremante allo stesso modo.

Vederlo in queste condizioni spezzava il cuore di Wangji. Con i suoi poteri avrebbe potuto fargli dimenticare i suoi problemi, ma sarebbe stato sbagliato, quindi aveva cercato di controllarsi. 

Wangji agitò le sue bellissime ali bianche e lo coprì con le stesse, infondendogli calore in quella fredda notte.

“So che questi terribili momenti passeranno, ma fa così male. Per favore dammi più forza per superare tutto questo” Disse mentre le lacrime continuavano a striare le sue guance. 

“Dirò a Dio di conferirti più forza. Per favore dimmi qualcos'altro, dimmi quello che c’è nel tuo cuore: ti farà stare meglio.” Wangji lo esortò come se potesse davvero sentirlo.

Wuxian continuò a singhiozzare mentre chiudeva strettamente i suoi occhi.

Il cuore di Wangji continuò a spezzarsi vedendolo così.

“Dimmi qualcos’altro Wuxian…”

“Per favore aiutami…” Supplicò.

Doveva soffrire così tanto per non trovare neanche le parole per descrivere come si sentiva o sapere cosa esattamente chiedere a Dio. 

“È tutto?” 

Wuxian fece un respiro profondo.

Wangji continuava a trasmettergli calore, e probabilmente lui doveva averlo avvertito. Aveva emesso un sospiro di sollievo e si era asciugato le lacrime con il dorso della mano. 

Wangji sorrise debolmente.

“È tutto” Disse cercando di sorridere.

Wangji liberò Wuxian dalla stretta delle sue ali e lentamente si spostò dietro di lui.  
“Questo è il mio Wuxian”

Wangji fu riportato al presente quando sentì Yanli urlare.

“Cosa? Perché?” chiese. Yanli stava guardando lo schermo, terrificata.

Wangji sfrecciò davanti lo schermo e scoprì che l’autobus su cui Wei Wuxian e Jin Zixuan stavano viaggiando aveva avuto un incidente.  
“Prega Zixuan, per favore, per favore!” Yanli piangeva.

Wangji era atterrito e desiderava che anche Wuxian pregasse. Ma quando guardò lo schermo, Jin Zixuan era inginocchiato accanto alla figura di un incosciente Wuxian, assistendolo.

Yanli era scomparsa un istante dopo aver sentito le preghiere di Zixuan.

Anche Wangji avrebbe voluto stare al suo fianco, ma era incosciente e quindi non poteva pregare.

Allora si inginocchiò di fronte al monitor e pregò per l’amore della sua vita.

“Wuxian! Svegliati! Dai, amico!” Disse Zixuan mentre provava a svegliare l’amico.  
Wangji poteva vedere quanto Zixuan e Yanli fossero preoccupati accanto a lui, ascoltando la preghiera di Zixuan. Erano tutti ai lati della strada, era tutto un caos con le altre persone ferite.   
Zixuan riuscì a trascinare Wuxian fuori dall’autobus, nonostante avesse un taglio profondo accanto all’occhio sinistro.

E poi… Wuxian si mosse, la sua coscienza tornò a malapena.

Caro Dio… Pregava nella sua mente. Sto morendo?

Wangji si sentì sollevato quando fu trasportato nel luogo in cui Wuxian si trovava.

“Dimmi!” Wangji disse non appena si ritrovò in ginocchio accanto a Wuxian.

I medici arrivarono e visitarono Wuxian.

Quando uno dei medici tagliò i vestiti di Wuxian, trovarono un enorme livido nero e rossastro che andava dal petto allo stomaco.

Il medico scosse la testa.

Wangji sapeva fosse messo male, lanciò un’occhiata anche a Yanli, che sembrava preoccupata.

“Sanguinamento interno… Dobbiamo sbrigarci” Disse il medico all’altro.

“Non ce la farà” Disse un altro medico.

Wei Wuxian morirà oggi? Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato? Dopo tutte le difficoltà, stava solo iniziando ad assaggiare il frutto del suo lavoro, e ora stava per morire? Doveva di nuovo ricominciare?

Prima che Wangji potesse formulare un altro pensiero, poggiò una mano sulla guancia pallida di Wuxian.

Una luce accecante illuminò il posto, solo lui e Yanli potevano vederla.

“Wangji No!” Wangji sentì Yanli chiamarlo, ma era troppo tardi. 

I medici sollevarono Wuxian e lo portarono nell’ambulanza, senza aver la minima idea che egli stesse già guarendo. 

Sette minuti…

Wangji e Yanli furono lasciati da soli nella scena…

“Wangji cosa hai fatto?” Yanli gli chiese, la sua voce era agghiacciante.

Cosa ho fatto? 

Ho interferito…

E il paradiso non mi perdonerà…


	4. Cento Giorni

**_Capitolo 4: Cento giorni_**   
  
  
Wangji sapeva che Yanli stava parlando senza sosta, ma non aveva sentito nemmeno una parola.   
La sua mente continuava a fargli rivedere quello che era successo poco prima.   
  
Wuxian, quasi morto a terra. Il suo corpo inerte e pallido. Aveva visto Wuxian morire due volte nel passato e ogni volta faceva terribilmente male, ma le altre volte era riuscito ad auto-controllarsi e a non interferire.   
  
Perché stavolta era andata diversamente?  
  
Perché avevo lasciato che le emozioni prendessero controllo di me?  
  
Se Wuxian fosse morto stasera e si fosse quindi reincarnato, la sua quarta reincarnazione sarebbe stata quella in cui avrebbero potuto finalmente incontrarsi.   
  


Perché? Perché? Perché?   
  
“Perché?” La voce di Yanli catturò l’attenzione di Wangji.   
  
Erano tornati nella stanza di Wangji.   
  
“Cosa ti è successo?! Sapevi che non avresti potuto farlo?!” Yanli era ancora infuriata e Wangji sapeva che in realtà la sua amica era solo preoccupata per la punizione che avrebbe subito.   
  
“Mi dispiace…” fu tutto quello che Wangji riuscì a dire.  
  
L’espressione di Yanli divenne più morbida. Fece un lungo sospiro e si sedette accanto a Wangji.   
  
“Scusami… so che non è facile per te” disse Yanli, questa volta con un tono di voce basso.   
  
Wangji scosse la testa.   
  
“Ho visto Wuxian lavorare così duramente e soffrire così tanto solo per essere dove è ora, e posso dire che è realmente felice… non sarebbe stato giusto per lui morire così” spiegò Wangji, ricordando il pallido viso di Wuxian.   
  
“So che sei innamorato di lui come io lo sono di Zixuan, anche se quel monellaccio prega raramente…” Yanli alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Zixuan ha pregato per Wuxian stasera” Wangji le ricordò. Yanli si sciolse.   
“Lo so… lui è così dolce… ma ancora, non avresti potuto interferire. E ciò che è successo stanotte non è stato solo un caso-“   
  
“Stava per morire!” disse Wangji.   
  
“Non lo sapevi! Se avessi consegnato le sue preghiere a Dio, avrebbe potuto inviare qualcuno o qualcosa ad aiutarlo! Come-“  
  
“Mandando un angelo custode a curarlo miracolosamente da una ferita mortale?” Mormorò Wangji.   
  
Yanli rimase in silenzio.   
  
Punto azzeccato.  
  
“Oh Wangji, sono così spaventata per te” Disse Yanli stringendo il suo amico in un abbraccio. Wangji lasciò che la sua testa poggiasse sulla sua spalla.   
  
“Anche io sono spaventato…” sussurrò Wangji, chiudendo gli occhi.   
  
Cosa succederà adesso?  
  
Quella notte, Wuxian stava riposando e non era in grado di pregare. Wangji poté solo guardarlo attraverso uno schermo.   
  
La notizia dell’incidente di Wuxian e Zixuan si era diffusa in tutto il mondo, facendo sì che miliardi di Angeli Custodi fossero portati nel mondo mortale per ascoltare le preghiere delle loro anime gemelle. Tanti amici e fan stavano pregando per Wuxian. Anche Yanli stava ascoltando le preghiere di Zixuan. Stava pregando senza sosta per il ricovero del suo amico. Quasi tutti erano lì, tutti tranne Wangji.   
  
Un bussare alla porta lo distrasse da quella vista.   
  
Il maestro Xichen, il suo superiore, entrò nella stanza.  
  
“Sei occupato, Wang?” chiese.   
  
Wang? Il mio nome è di sole due sillabe e lui è riuscito a trovare un soprannome per me, proprio come chiama anche Yanli, Yan.  
  
“Niente affatto Maestro, prego, si sieda”  
  
Il Maestro Xichen era il responsabile di Wangji e Yanli. Era un anziano angelo custode che aveva scelto di non avere un’anima gemella per poter servire Dio.   
  
“Sono sicuro che sai il motivo per cui sono qui” Cominciò. Wangji annuì.   
  
“Non ti chiederò perché hai fatto quel che hai fatto, perché il motivo è ovvio” Continuò, Wangji stava ascoltando attentamente.   
“Ma abbiamo delle leggi, Wangji, e tu hai commesso un grave reato.”   
  
Wangji non disse niente. Desiderava che il Maestro Xichen andasse dritto al sodo, ma tenne la bocca chiusa, non voleva peggiorare le cose.  
  
“Immagina, la vita di qualcuno stava per cominciare per quella morte. Ma tu l’hai impedita, penso tu sappia quel che questo significa, giusto? Dovrebbe sempre esistere un equilibrio.”   
  


Cominciò a sentire il peso di quel che aveva fatto.   
  
Wuxian si sarebbe sicuramente reincarnato, ma chiunque stava per nascere non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità.   
  
“Wangji, mi dispiace ma la vita che hai dato a Wuxian sarà sostituita dalla vita che avresti ottenuto dalla sua quarta reincarnazione”   
  
Wangji si congelò sul posto.   
  
Se non fosse stato un angelo avrebbe avuto un attacco di vertigini, dolore allo stomaco e si sarebbe sentito disorientato. Ma Wangji era un angelo, non poteva sentire dolore fisico.   
  
“Mi hai sentito?”   
  
Si, l’aveva sentito, forte e chiaro, ma non riusciva a trovare né la voce né l’energia per reagire.   
  
Wuxian era vivo e si sarebbe reincarnato, ma non era più destinato a Wangji.   
  
Tre vite…   
  
Aveva aspettato tre vite.   
  
Tre vite che aveva passato ad amarlo, erano andate giù per lo scarico.   
  
Wuxian non l’avrebbe mai incontrato.   
  
“Cosa mi succederà?” riuscì solo a chiedere.   
  
Il Maestro Xichen fece un sospiro prima di rispondere.   
  
“Alla fine nascerai come un mortale ma tu e Wuxian non vi incontrerete mai. Non c’è modo di sapere quando nascerai.”   
  
“Questo significa che non sono più un angelo?”  
  
Il Maestro Xichen annuì lentamente.   
Wangji chiuse i suoi occhi.   
  
“Wangji, ho parlato con Dio e l’ho convito a darti un regalo d’addio… questo è tutto quel che ho potuto fare per te”   
  
Aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Xichen.   
  
Devo esser sembrato pietoso, visto il modo in cui mi stava guardando.   
  
“Cento giorni” Disse.  
  
“Cosa intendi?” e allora Wangji realizzò.   
  
“Mi stai dando 100 giorni per stare con lui?” esclamò.   
  
Il Maestro Xichen sorrise amaramente.   
  
“Questo è tutto quello che ho potuto chiedere per te, dopo questo… sai quel che succederà.”   
  
Non sarebbe stato con Wuxian nella sua prossima vita, ma avrebbe avuto 100 giorni da trascorrere con lui in questa.   
  
Wangji sorrise.   
  
“Questo è abbastanza, grazie, Maestro”  
  
Il giorno successivo, Wuxian si risvegliò e non dimenticò di pregare.   
  
Caro Dio…   
  
In un istante Wangji era già seduto nel letto d’ospedale, accanto ad un Wuxian pregante.   
  
“Sembri stare meglio… cosa vuoi che dica a D-“ e poi Wangji si interruppe.   
  
Posso ancora consegnare messaggi per lui?  
  
“Grazie per avermi salvato quella notte… il dottore ha detto che è stato un miracolo, ma so che sei stato tu” cominciò Wuxian.   
  
“Non è stato Dio, Wuxian… sono stato io” Disse senza pensare.   
  
Come gli mancheranno questi momenti… ma nello stesso tempo, era grato che Wuxian fosse salvo.   
  
Wuxian fece una pausa e prese un respiro profondo.  
  


“Grazie anche per aver salvato il mio amico Zixuan e per aver fatto sì che non succedesse niente di serio. Grazie per questa seconda vita.” Continuò.   
  


“Dirò a Dio che sei grato. È tutto?” Wangji chiese tristemente. Sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare Dio dopo tutto ciò che era successo? Doveva… per un’ultima volta.   
  
Wuxian si fermò di nuovo, come se stesse aspettando una risposta, ma Wangji era troppo triste per notarlo.   
  
“Suppongo sia tutto, huh? Mi manchi, Wei Wuxian…” Disse tristemente. Sbatté le ali per fare ciò che faceva di solito: coprire Wuxian con quest’ultime.   
  
Wuxian non stava parlando, ma teneva gli occhi chiusi come se stesse ancora pregando. Wangji sapeva che non lo stava facendo, altrimenti l’avrebbe sentito.   
  
Sette minuti.   
  
Wangji era triste ma felice allo stesso tempo di stare ancora al suo fianco, quando pensava di non poterlo vedere mai più.   
  
Cinque minuti.   
  
“Potresti dover prendere alcune medicine stasera e potresti dimenticare di pregare, ma io continuerò a vegliare su di te, okay?” parlò come se si stesse rivolgendo ad un bambino.   
  
Due minuti.   
  
Wuxian aprì gli occhi. Girò lentamente la testa verso il punto in cui si trovava Wangji.   
  
I loro occhi si incontrarono… di nuovo.   
  
Un minuto.   
  
“Ti sei messo nei guai per avermi salvato la scorsa notte?” chiese Wuxian.   
  
Immediatamente Wangji mosse le proprie ali dietro di sé, spalancando gli occhi dorati mentre si alzava in piedi.   
  
Trenta secondi…   
  
Wangji sapeva che sarebbe presto scomparso quando Wuxian avrebbe preso la sua mano.   
  
Era sbalordito, non poteva sbagliarsi, non solo Wuxian poteva vederlo, ma poteva anche toccarlo.  
  
Zero secondi…  
  
Wangji rimase dov’era, guardando l’uomo che amava da così tanto tempo, sentendo davvero la sua pelle sulla propria…   
  
Lentamente, Wuxian gli rivolse un sorriso, e il cuore di Wangji perse un battito.   
  



End file.
